creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Helel ben Shahaar/We Go Bump IV (I hope it's for real this time)
It has been three months since my announcement of the fourth installment of the famed We Go Bump anthology. And in those three months, I realized that I was blindly rushing to the pillar of the shame. I was going to publish a book without knowing a first thing about publishing. But I grew since then. As both a writer and a person. I asked, I learned, I researched. And now, I'm thawing it out of cryo-stasis. For the new faces on the wiki: We Go Bump is an anthology of Creepypastas assembled and published by Andrew Movitz all the way back in 2013. It was followed by another one in 2014, and another one in 2015. The basic purpose of this anthology is introducing Creepypasta to wider audience, as well as building a name for the budding writers: you have every right to call yourself a published writer if your story is in that anthology. And the best part? It's open to all, as long as you adhere to the QS of the wiki. So, before we begin, I'd like to lay out a few simple : *Anyone can enter, but not everyone will be published. No discrimination will be made, but understand that there is a very limited number of stories that can be added to this particular anthology, and that I will, naturally, be aiming for the best. *While everyone can get in, writers that haven't yet been published (in the past anthologies or on their own) will have a certain advantage. This doesn't mean that veteran writers such as Banning or [[User:HumboldtLycanthrope|'Humby']] aren't allowed, tho. *Pick the stories that you consider your absolute peak. Add up to three of them. *Due to the nature of this anthology, it is in the best interest of all of us that you present yourself in the best light. So, try not to add . *Because you will naturally be credited for your stories, you need to decide if you want to be credited by your birth name, your wiki name, or both. If you don't want to leave your birth name out in the open, you can contact me on Discord (only after your story/stories have been received) and leave a personal message: don't worry, I'll likely forget your name soon after, so you're in no danger at all. *Bonus points if you come with your Contest Winners. *It is imperative that your entries are STANDALONE : again, this is due to the limited space in the anthology. Entries that are a part of the series, but can function on their own are okay. Also, I'll be taking your ideas for the title: having a simple "We Go Bump IV" is just bland. Having something like "We Go Bump IY: The Red Grimoire" is indefinitely cooler. And, let's be honest: you are the matter and essence of this project, so it's only fair that you get a say in the title. Okay, submissions are now open! Have a blast, boys and girls. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs